Back to School
by HonestPassion13
Summary: One-shot. A training session alone with Rose's hot Russian mentor in the middle of the Moroi night at St. Vladimir's turns into a different sort of workout. WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT. I don't own Vampire Academy.


**Summary:**

One-shot. A training session alone with her mentor in the middle of the Moroi night at St. Vladimir's turns into a different sort of workout. WARNING: CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT.

-=o0/&\0o=-

**Author's Notes:**

I actually wrote this one back in January, after 7 days of local school closings for winter weather, but I have been reluctant to post it on FanFiction because of some negative feedback I've gotten about what might _initially _seem like abuse of authority and/or dubious consent in this story. Please review. Feel free to leave constructive criticisms, but please keep the insults to yourself.

-=o0/&\0o=-

It was the middle of the Moroi night, a.k.a. 2:00 PM. The gym was empty except for me and my sizzling hot Russian training instructor. We had just finished doing thirty laps around the track at St. Vladimir's and I was dead tired, but Dimitri was putting in some extra guarding shifts near the wards since there had been another Strigoi attack last week and had gotten special approval for us to be in the gym because this was the only time he had for us to train.

I was so tired of his doing what was 'proper' and keeping us from being romantically together. I was doing everything I could to loosen his restraint. For my part in that tonight, I was wearing a pair of extra-short split shorts and a low-cut, tight, white tank top that was nearly see-through and stopped at the bottom of my rib cage - with no bra. I'd never been quite this overt in my clothing choice before at St. Vladimir's, but we'd never had the gym completely to ourselves before. I had a feeling that my bralessness was pretty obvious to Mr. Control, but if he noticed, he managed to keep it to himself. I knew he would be distracted, but I didn't really realize how distracted I would be by the fact that I was wearing it.

We had been sparring for less than five minutes and he had knocked me on my ass three times already. The mats we were standing on were extra-thick because they were meant for novices to be able to fall on repeatedly, so falling hadn't hurt, though. He held out a hand to help me up and I got back into position again.

"Novice Hathaway, your stance is all wrong," he said. _Great, we're back to not using my first name again_, I thought. "Stand there for a moment." Dimitri got behind and positioned his feet between mine, holding my shoulder with one of his hands and the side of my waist with the other. "Here, widen your legs out a bit," he said, using his feet to push mine apart. He moved them a few inches at first, then spreading my legs a few feet apart. If he hadn't been holding my shoulder and waist, I would have fallen over. With him this close, his after-shave was intoxicating. I tried not to make it too obvious how much I was breathing him in.

"Hey! Just what do you think -" I began, getting ready to bitch about him almost knocking me over again when I turned to look at him, expecting to meet his eyes and noticed his beautiful dark brown eyes were darker than I'd remembered - as dark as they were the night of Victor's lust charm. "Comrade …?" I began, but my thoughts were so muddled. Before I could even finish that thought, his lips were on mine in a scorching kiss. The hand that was on my shoulder slid down to caress my breast through the thin tank top, causing me to moan against his mouth, and then Dimitri's lips broke away from mine to kiss and lick my neck.

"We're all alone here, Novice Hathaway," he said, "It's your word against mine if you tell someone about this. You're not going to tell anyone about this - is that clear?" I nodded, too clouded by his hand squeezing gently at my breast and his tongue trailing over my earlobe to use words. "I could make your combat grades so much better if you would be a little more _accommodating _for me. Are you going to give me what I want, Novice Hathaway?" I nodded again. "Say it, so I can hear you."

"Yes," I whispered out.

"Call me 'Guardian Belikov', Novice Hathaway," he said, "Clearly, so I can hear you."

"Yes, Guardian Belikov," I said, trying not to moan as his fingers trapped my nipple, pinching and tugging lightly.

"On all fours, Novice Hathaway. Now," he said, but before I could comply on my own, he had pushed us both forward into the mat, catching me with the hands on my waist and chest. I could feel a quickly developing hardness behind me, pressed close to my ass.

"You had to know you were asking for it, wearing this shirt, like this, Miss Hathaway," Dimitri said, sliding the fabric of my shirt up so that my breasts were uncovered, then letting his fingers explore my bare breast, "I could practically see these without taking this off. Do you like to tease all of your teachers, Miss Hathaway?"

I gasped as his fingers began moving in small circles against my bare nipple, now standing straight out. "No," I said.

"Guardian Belikov," he said.

"No, Guardian Belikov," I repeated.

"Are you sure, Novice?" he asked, grinding his hips against my ass.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov," I said, "Just you ... sir."

I felt him smiling against the side of my neck at that. "Well, Miss Hathaway, two can play at that game. Let me see if I can tease you back, then," he said, taking the hand at my waist and sliding it into the waistband of my shorts and over the front of my panties, down between my legs. I heard a catch in his breath as his fingers reached the part of my panties that had already soaked through from his touch and his closeness. "You like this, Novice Hathaway; getting touched by your teacher."

It wasn't a question, the way he said it. But I felt the need to answer. "I do when it's you, Guardian Belikov."

I could feel the heat and friction of his fingers through the thin, damp fabric of my panties as he made tiny little circles. I found myself moaning with pleasure with each revolution his nimble fingers made. "None of these high school boys can please you right, Miss Hathaway. None of them would be able to give you ..." with one deft movement, his fingers swept the fabric of my panties to the side and slid inside my core. I cried out at the amazing feeling he was giving me, pushing my hips against his hand. "...what I can. Do you want me to make you come, Miss Hathaway?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"What was that, Miss Hathaway?" he asked, curling his fingers inside me and causing a louder moan. "You want to get better grades from me, don't you?" he asked, licking the side of my ear, "What do you call me when you're talking to me?"

"Yes, Guardian Belikov!" I practically yelled. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Dimitri ripped the fabric at the base of my panties. I took a moment to mourn the loss of the expensive pair of panties and made a mental note not to wear any the next time Dimitri and I trained together alone.

"Don't move, Novice Hathaway," Dimitri growled, removing his hands from me and sitting back slightly.

"What are you - ah!" I nearly screamed as he slid his manhood inside the leg of my shorts and thrust himself all the way in. It was a good thing I was very wet and wasn't a virgin anymore or that would've hurt a lot, but as it was, there was nothing but pleasure at his amazing fullness.

Both of his hands returned to my breasts as he continued to plunge into me from behind. "Miss Hathaway," he said, nibbling at my neck just beside my latest monija, "Did you know that all of my clothes are still on? If it weren't the middle of the night, and if I hadn't locked the gym when we came in, it might simply look like we were wrestling on the mat together. We could be watched right here and no one would even know what we were doing." I moaned with excitement, both from what he was doing and the thought that we could do this right under the watchful gaze of someone else without their knowing it.

"You feel so good, Novice Hathaway," he said, "I've been wanting to see and feel you like this for what feels like years. I think I might have to give you an 'A' for this."

I groaned with pleasure, feeling him plunge into me over and over. My moans were getting louder and I was grateful that we were here in the middle of the night with the doors locked. While there may not have been anything obvious about how we looked, no one would believe from the sounds of us that we were just wrestling. The weight of his force was almost enough to knock me over if I hadn't been training so hard lately. As it was, I felt myself pushing back against him as he pushed in and it felt delightful.

I was getting so close to my tipping point. I moaned out, "Dimitri," as I got closer.

"What do you call me, Novice Hathaway?" he whispered, as I felt a smirk at the side of my neck.

I cried out with pleasure and then called out, "Yes, Guardian Belikov! Yes!"

Within seconds, I tumbled over the edge, feeling myself go entirely weightless, only Dimitri's arms holding me up. He thrust into me a few more times and then I felt him emptying himself into me with a groan. Dimitri lowered me down to the mat as I collapsed, the waves of pleasure still coursing through me.

"Roza," he said, placing his hand over mine as he rolled over and laid on the mat beside me, "I love you so much. Thank you for this."

"I love you, too, _Guardian Belikov_," I said, smiling, "and thank _you_."

Like clockwork, my cell phone rang. I ran to grab it from my bag and looked at the caller ID. It was the middle of the Moroi night, but it was a Court number. "Hello," I said, glancing at Dimitri, still crashed out on the mat.

"Rose!" came Lissa's voice over the phone, "Happy birthday! I have presents for you back home."

"Thanks, Liss," I said, eyeing Dimitri as he came closer, "How are things at Court?"

"Things have been okay here, but we all miss you. I know this new attack has been rough, but I'm so glad you've been okay there. We can't wait for you and Dimitri to get back."  
"Are the kids okay?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm sure they're fine, Comrade," I said to him, then, to the phone, I said, "Liss, my _paranoid _husband is asking about our kids. I'm putting you on speaker." I clicked on the speaker and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Christian has been spoiling them playing stay-at-home dad to an extra two kids. Mason has been staying up late and eating too much candy," she said, "and little Yeva has been trying to put dresses on our cat!"

I laughed. "Well, tell them that we love them and will be home in a few more days. Give our love to Andre and Reya, too."

"I will. I was afraid you'd need some adjustment to get back on a human schedule for when I go back into my graduate classes next week, but from the sounds of it, you're all set. I can't wait until you're back. Talk to you soon, Rose."

"Okay, Liss. Bye."

"Bye." I hit the end button on the phone.

Dimitri took my left hand in his and stroked my ring finger meaningfully. "You know, you should really keep your wedding band on all the time, Roza," he said.

I teased him, "What did you call me?"

Dimitri gave me a playful smile and kissed me, saying, "I'm sorry, Guardian Hathaway-Belikov."

"That's better. By the way, you owe me a new pair of lace panties when we get home, Comrade. Those were fifteen dollars!"


End file.
